ABRACADABRA
by kawaiyonimas
Summary: Kisah romansa SMA. Si Pangeran dingin yang jatuh cinta pada penyihir cantik. Suatu ketika pangeran tak bisa mengartikan hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi padanya, datanglah sang pujangga yang selalu membantunya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Akankah penyirih berhasil membuat pangeran luluh? Story by : A. Nimas, OC : Mei Shian, [Kim Kibum and Chanyeol]


**••** ** _TEASER_** **••**

 **Abracadabra**

Abracadabra, sebuah mantra sihir yang mengutukku bertemu dengannya. Abracadabra, sebuah kalimat yang mengubah hidupku untuk jatuh hati padanya.

Abracadabra, mengubahku menjadi sosok yang berbeda dihadapannya. Seperti bukan diriku.

Abracadraba, adalah hal yang tidak bisa diterima oleh nalarku, yang ku anggap sebagai hal tabu yang mustahil kupercaya.

"Hei, hei dengar guys! Ada berita terbaru," seorang siswa berpawakan tinggi rupawan berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengatur napasnya karena habis berlari. Dia berbicara dengan keras sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh teman-temannya di sana.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela tetap bergeming ditempat sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh tangan kanannya tanpa peduli dengan sahabatnya yang sedang mencari perhatian di depan kelas.

"Kita akan kedatangan murid baru! Dan kabar baiknya, ia seorang siswi yang katanya pintar dan cantik."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Janganlah kau dingin dengannya kawan. Es kutub utara pun dapat mencair dengan hangatnya mentari di khatulistiwa."

"Berhentilah mengunakan kata-kata puitis seperti itu! Kau tahu, itu terdengar... aneh." Potesnya pada sang sahabat.

"Ini seni, sastra adalah seni. Kata-kata melambangkan cinta dan... Abracadabra, seperti mantra yang memikat hati wanita."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hei, aku pinjam buku tugasmu."

"Astaga!" sang pria terlonjak kaget dikursinya akibat tepukan sang gadis.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disitu? Kau mengejutkanku saja. M-mau apa?" Si pria tampak sedikit menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke dinding, menjauhi si gadis yang berada sejauh setengah meter darinya.

"Sejak tadi. Boleh kupinjam catatanmu? Besok ku kembalikan."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aaarrgh, dia itu... dasar menyebalkan. Pria dingin aneh! Aku benci dia," racaunya kesal kepada sang teman yang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Kau mendengarkan ku tidak, Zifan?" tanyanya sanksi karena tak ada respon dari sang teman sejak ia mulai bercerita 10 menit yang lalu.

"Aku mendengarkan mu, Mei. Oh, apa kau tidak ingin memakan makananmu?"

"Zifan," rajuknya kesal pada Zifan.

"Apa?"

"Janganlah makan saja yang ada dipikiranmu. Bantulah aku.."

"Bantu apa? Kau selalu menggerutu setiap habis bertemu dengannya, mengatakan benci, sebal, dan bersikap acuh padanya. Pada akhirnya kau akan bilang ia baik, ia tampan, ah aku tak bisa mengusirnya dari pikiranku." Zifan berbicara dengan nada di buat-buat meniru Mei.

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tak mengerti." Lirihnya lalu beralih meneruput minumannya yang menganggur cukup lama.

"Ucapan itu seperti sihir. Singkatnya kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap si Zifan polos, terlampau polos sambil melahap makanannya. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah orang yang sedang menyembur lalu tersedak.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kibum. Aigooo, melamun lagi? Apa yang kau lamunkan, kawan?" Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu menunjukkan sederan gigi putihnya pada Kibum yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya yang di letakkan diatas meja. Kibum menatapnya malas. Lagi, aktifitas mengamati nya terganggu.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Aaa, malaikat yang turun dari surga memancarkan pesona yang luar biasa yang dapat membius para raja hanya dengan sekali tatap. Namun, bukan berarti iblis dari neraka pun tak bisa terpana oleh pesona sang malaikat." Chanyeol mulai lagi dengan bahasa puitisnya yang menggelikan -menurut Kibum.

Kibum menaikin alisnya, dia tau ada maksud lain dari sahabatnya satu ini, tapi apa? Jangan-jangan...

"... seperti _magic_. Angin dapat datang kapan pun, dia tak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan. Piawai nya bagaikan air, sejuk; menyegarkan."

"Chanyeol..." Kibum berbisik, dia terlalu terkejut. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sebelah, lalu memberi tanda bahwa ia akan menutup mulut.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aku tak bisa,"

"Ya, jangan seperti ini! Kalau kau sendiri hanya berdiam diri saja mana dia tahu."

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal sehat ku, Yeol. Aku menyadarinya. Ini salah, seharusnya... ini tak terjadi,"

PLAK!

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hiks, apa yang aku lakukan ini benar? Tapi mengapa... sesakit ini?" Mei terisak di dalam kamarnya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Aku 'kan membencinya. Dia jahat. Dia... dia..."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mei…/Kibum…"

Mereka memanggil nama sang lawan bicara secara bersamaan, suasana pun menjadi hening. Kibum menggaruk tengkuk lehernya canggung.

"Eng, kau dulu." Sahutnya lembut mempersilahkan Mei berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mei, mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut menatap tepat dimanik mata Kibum lalu membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak, kau dulu saja."

"Tidak apa, _ladies fisrt."_

"Tidak-tidak, kau dulu."

Setelah saling melempar pernyataan akhirnya Kibum menyerah, "Baiklah, aku akan bicara."

"Mei, sebenarnya...," entah mengapa Kibum mendadak gugup seperti ini. Mulutnya terasa kelu saat dia berbicara 4 mata dengan Mei. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mei, hanya memandang Kibum yang masih berdiri di depannya, menunggu lanjutan kata yang ingin Kibum sampaikan. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti sanubarinya. Entah sejak kapan detak jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol.

"Mei, a-aku... sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin katakan bahwa..."

.

.

.

▶ Holla.. Ini teaser pertama setelah vakum cukup lama. Maafkan Gini yang baru nongol dan menistakan Kibum apalagi Chanyoel (smirk). Okay Gini penasaran, silahkan yang berminat membaca lebih lanjut, please leave your messege and InsyaAllah i will continue to write this. See you my lovely readers, Gyahaha...


End file.
